A Night After Theraphy
by HJS-NS-23
Summary: What happens when Naley does take the advice of their marriage counselor? Takes place during 5.13


**HJS-NS-23-**This was requested by Madison (The Original Madackles) because she was disappointed in the lack of Naley sex scene, so I hope you like it and that it's smutty enough! I'm not used to writing smut so I hope it doesn't suck to bad. Anyways thanks to Hayley so much for helping me when I got stuck in certain spots. This takes place right when Haley and Nathan get home from Therapy. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and please review because it took me like a half hour to get all the lines from the show right.

**Disclaimer- I do not own OTH.**

* * *

After the therapy session Nathan and Haley made their way back into the house. The words of the therapist and the way they had opened up to each other ringing in both their heads. Nathan couldn't believe Haley didn't know how sexy she was to him. At the end of the therapy session Olivia asked Haley and Nathan to share something they loved about the other. Nathan had to smile at Haley's answer.

"_Well I love how he comes to every session and that he never misses one and how protective he is of Jamie and I and I love his shirt and how he wears it," She added flirtatiously. Before Nathan had been able to respond their time was up. _Now they were home and Haley decided to make the bed because she didn't like sleeping in an unmade bed.

Haley walked into their bedroom or now well her bedroom for the time being and started making the bed in deep thought. _The therapy session had gone good,_ she thought happily. _Although maybe Olivia's right maybe we do need to be young 22 year olds_, Haley contemplated in her head.

She saw Nathan follow her into the room and lean against the doorway staring at her as she started making the bed.

"Its quiet around here without Jamie." He told her watching her as she grabbed the comforter.

"Yea he's with Brooke… baby steps," She said looking back at him and giving a small smile.

"Yea… How you sleeping these days?" He asked wondering if she had been sleeping as bad as he was. _I miss holding you in my arms _he thought sadly.

"So so, Jamie tosses around like a Tasmanian devil," She told him with a slight smile once more.

"Well he should prolly get back to his own bed soon…you know the separation thing or he can sleep in the spare bedroom with me," He told her as she looked back at him and nodded.

He stood there letting the silence hanging thickly around them as she made the bed and he watched.

"You know sometimes I find your goodness staggering," Nathan told her breaking the silence as Haley looked at him confused.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you in the session but your kindness is overwhelming Haley. You saved my life." He told her honestly. "And if I haven't said it lately your also sexy as hell." He added with a smirk before he turned to leave.

Haley contemplated in her head on whether to take the Olivia's advice. _I miss him. I miss being with him_ she thought before she took a deep breath. She knew the ball was in her court right now so to speak.

"Hey I was thinking… umm not sleeping in this bed… might not be so bad tonight if you uh… wanted to try it with me." She spoke nervously while meeting his eyes before looking away.

He didn't need her to say another word as he made his way over to her in a few steps and cupped her cheeks, crashing his lips on hers. She jumped on the bed backwards as Nathan landed on top of her his arm coming down so his weight wouldn't crush her.

They broke away breathless. "You got anymore of that sexy talk?" Haley whispered looking into his eyes.

"Oh the uh kindness stuff is that the sexy stuff?" He asked with a grin.

"Sexy." Haley told him with a smile.

"You have a serious ass Haley James," he said smirking before crashing his lips on hers once more only pulling away to take off his shirt.

Her eyes gawked over his hard, defined abs before she reached up and brought his lips back to hers. It felt like it had been forever since they made love, which in fact had been more then 7 months.

"God I missed you," he said pulling away slightly as his fingers worked on unbuttoning her shirt. She spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist so his body was closer to hers.

He finally got her shirt unbutton and moved his lips away from her and started to leave butterfly kisses on her bare stomach. Ever since she had given birth to Jamie 4 almost 5 years ago her curves had become more defined and he loved it.

Her head rolled back on the bed as he kissed her stomach in ecstasy. His lips moving back to her pulse point, sucking then biting the creamy flesh before soothing it by running his tongue over it making sure to leave his mark.

"Nathan," Haley moaned breathlessly, before cupping his cheeks and moving his face back up to hers and connecting their lips. Nathan groaned when her tongue plunged into his mouth.

Haley ran her hands up and down his back scratching at the skin, smirking as she heard him practically growl.

His hand moved from her hip where it was resting to her lace covered breast squeezing it as she let out a deep-throated moan.

"Too many clothes," he whispered as his hand moved to the back of her bra and unclasped it in one swift motion letting her breasts spring free from the reins it was in, as he stopped kissing her and marveled at her.

Even after all these years Haley still blushed at his intense gaze, the lust and love in his blue orbs making her hotter than she already was.

Dipping his head down he captured the rosy bud in his mouth and sucked it making a whimper come out of Haley's mouth as she arched her back for more. _God the way his mouth worked_ she thought blissfully.

"Nathan I need you," she told him feeling the familiar ache between her legs.

He lowered his mouth off her perk nipple and started working on the other one as her hands found the button of his jeans and unbuttoned them. She used her legs to slide them down his waist until the got stuck on his converse. Nathan kicked his shoes off before his lips found her pulse point again and his hands started unbuttoning her jeans before moving his kisses down her cleavage and down her stomach to the where the waist band of her jeans had been as he pulled them down slowly and teasingly.

Now they were both left in only their underwear. Haley could feel the bulge through Nathan's boxers and cupped it making him growl grinning at the effect she had on him.

Nathan nearly swallowed his tongue, the feel of her small hands on him after so long...felt like heaven. Not wanting to be outdone he slid his hand up the inside her thigh and found her wet center waiting for him.

"No more teasing come on baby," She begged ecstatically as her small hands worked on removing his boxers and pulling it down his long toned legs. Quickly complying his fingers grabbed the thin waistband of her underwear and slid them down in one quick motion.

Her short brown hair fanned around her as he looked down before meeting her lips in a gentle kiss. Haley deepened it wanting more as their tongues danced passionately in each other's mouths.

He placed a finger into her warm folds massaging it and making sure she was ready for him before grabbing a condom out of the dresser drawer and rolling it onto his hard length.

"Are you sure?" He asked placing himself at her entrance and staring at her lust filled eyes.

"Make love to me," ordered him capturing his mouth with hers once more.

He entered her slowly as he heard her moan in gratitude and felt like he was finally home. He slowly moved inside her taking his time to make love with her.

"God Nathan faster," she whimpered breathlessly and wrapped her legs around him tighter and pushing him into her deeper. He thrusted in her moving faster and deeper. Soon after he felt his spine tingle knowing he was close, but wanting to go over the edge with her.

"Come on Hales come with me," he whispered before sucking on her pulse point as they both felt their orgasms run through their bodies.

He stayed inside her for a while just loving being in her and them being connected, before pulling out and standing up to throw the condom away.

Haley laid on the bed admiring his nice, firm, butt as he walked into the bathroom and bit her lip in appreciation.

"Like what you see Mrs. Scott?" Nathan asked cockily walking back to the bed before lying down next to her as she snuggled her head on his chest.

"Maybe," she replied coyly.

Nathan smirked before remembering the therapy session and an idea popped into his head as he thought about the therapy session.

_So what I need to start swimming naked for my husband's ego. Haley asked seriously_

"_No you don't Haley this is not your fault. Its not." Nathan defended._

"_Why not swim naked? You could try it together. Might be fun." Olivia said honestly._

"_Right." Haley said with a chuckle while brushing her hair out of her eye._

"_After all you are 22.Tell me something when's was the last time the two of you did something really young and foolish together." Olivia added seeing the disbelief in Haley's face._

Looking at her laying on him he sat up as Haley fell off his chest and gave him a questioning look. He stood up and held his hand out for her to take, which she complied and he pulled her up so she was standing in front of him. Interlocking their fingers he grinned at her mischievously before leading her out their bedroom.

"Nathan where are we going? Let me at least put a shirt on and put some boxers on," Haley chastised grabbing one of Nathan's t-shirts and throwing him a pair of boxers. Rolling his eyes he complied knowing it would be the only way to get her out of the bedroom.

Haley walked back over him after sliding the t-shirt on her body and looked up at him curiously. Not saying a word Nathan interlaced their fingers once more and pulled Haley with him downstairs' gleaming playfully as he lead her to the living room and out the back door.

"I think we should do our homework," he told her grinning like a little kid at Christmas time as Haley looked at him puzzled until it clicked.

Her eyes widened slightly and a bubble of laughter escaped her throat. "You can't be serious." She said, then when his expression didn't falter she realized. "You're not kidding."

Nathan grinned. "Come on Hales, when was the last time we did something spontaneous?" He asked and she smiled slightly.

Nathan watched wide-eyed as she quickly removed the t-shirt from her body and ran to the pool and dived gracefully into it. She came back up a second later.

"Come on! The waters fine" She laughed as she watched Nathan trying to scramble out of his boxers.

He jumped into the pool creating huge waves as he swam over to her grabbing her in his arms. "I love you Haley James Scott," He told her looking into her eyes.

"I love you too. Always," Haley said

"And forever," Nathan finished kissing her passionately. Slipping out his arms she swam away from him leaving him confused before she started to splash him.

They splashed around in the pool just enjoying being young and carefree until Nathan couldn't take anymore and had to kiss her again. Swimming over to her he caught her before she could swim away and kissed her, before throwing her back in the water for splashing him.

Haley gave him a mock glare before swimming over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck making sure to push her naked body flesh against him.

"You sure you want to push me away?" She asked seductively as all thoughts flew out of Nathan's head and his hands grasped her waist.

She grinned as she felt his arousal against her stomach before he crashed his lips to hers. He slid his tongue over the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth accessing him entrance as their tongues battled. Nathan led Haley against the pool wall kissing her jaw and neck as she fisted her hands in his hair wanting him and trying to hold in a moan.

His lips found there way back to hers as she wrapped her legs around him, urging him soundlessly to enter her. He plunged into her as a deep moan fell out of her lips and he groaned in response. He thrusted into her rocking her against the pool wall as their tongues danced together passionately.

Haley screamed Nathan name as she felt her orgasm rip through her body again, her scream muffled by his mouth as he followed shortly after with a moan.

Nathan rested his head in the crook of her neck, his breathing still heavy as he started leaving a few soft kisses against her soft wet skin. She felt the cold wind slapping her wet body and shivered involuntarily.

Nathan felt her shiver and with her legs still wrapped around them walked them to the stairs of the pool before placing her on the ground and grabbing the shirt she was wearing earlier off the floor and putting it on her. He grabbed his boxers and put them on before grabbing her hand and taking her inside so she wouldn't get sick.

Once they got inside he laid on the couch bringing her with him and wrapping the throw around their wet bodies to warm them up. Haley glanced at the piano and then her husband and bit her lip before giving him an earth-shattering kiss and walking over to the piano. She sat on the bench while Nathan grabbed his orange basketball off the floor by the couch.

He started throwing it up in the air and catching it while he waited to see if she would start playing. Suddenly a soft melody played in the living room and they locked eyes smiling.

For the first time in a long time they knew that everything would be okay no matter what.


End file.
